


I Wanna Dance WIth Somebody

by NEStar



Series: Reunion Songbook [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, it's a time loop, peggy's husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Steve enjoys the historical tidbits Luis digs up about the team members and SHIELD, until one hits just a little too close for comfort.





	I Wanna Dance WIth Somebody

It’s an odd time for Steve, the aftermath of undoing Thanos. There are things that have to be done but not by him. So he ends up making new friends with several of the associates that have been brought in by the newest team members. Getting to know Scott and Peter, flipping the tables and being the one to give Quill pop culture recommendations, but the best by far is Luis.  
  
The fast talking former thief had been awestruck to be brought in as part of the support team for the Avengers and had thrown himself into learning as much about the team members and SHIELD history as he possibly could. Steve knew he would always end up feeling better when he spent time with Luis.  
  
Until the day he didn’t.  
  
It had started off like every other time. He had been at one of the tables in the lunchroom taking with Bucky when Luis came in, grabbed some food, and spotted him.  
  
“Hey, Steve!”  
  
“Luis, I don’t think you’ve met Bucky Barnes.”  
  
“Bucky Barnes?” he repeated as he set his lunch down, “Like your long time friend? The one who was in the 107th and then captured by HYDRA and spent all those years being popped in and out of a freezer like an ice cube tray of death? Wow, it is such an honor to met you.”  
  
Bucky shot Steve an angry look as Luis frantically shook his hand.  
  
“So, what have you been up to, man?” Steve asked. “The last time we talked you were all about the fact that SHIELD had basically put Star Wars into place before Reagan had even suggested it.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. That was whacked. But today I’m riding high on a new find.” Luis leaned in and looked around the room for a second before whispering, “Can you keep a secret?”  
  
Steve nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face. Whatever Luis was onto this time would be good.  
  
“I found Peggy Carter’s husband.”  
  
Steve knew he couldn’t have an asthma attack any more - and hadn’t had one in over 15 years - but it sure felt like he was having one.  
  
“So I was going through a bunch of old pictures, office christmas parties and cookouts and promotions and stuff, and I noticed that there were always couples - except for Peggy Carter. Like, there was Howard Stark and his wife and Chester Phillips and his wife and Hank and Janet - ‘cus they started working for SHIELD before they hooked up, you know? But Peggy Carter is always by herself - even though her file lists her as being married. So I thought, maybe she’s a lesbian and it’s the sexual repression of the time frame, right? Like, she wears a ring and says she’s married but we never see a husband so… you know. But I did a bunch of digging and couldn’t find anything that talked about a close female companion so I thought I hit a brick wall. But then I found a birth certificate for one of her kids and, BOOM! Father’s name. So now I’ve got something to go on and I start back tracking, trying to find out whatever I can, if this is actually a real guy or if the lesbian idea is still an option. Then one night I’m up late in a group chat with some buddies I made at FindAGrave.com and somebody says that their going to be spending the weekend photographing the last few stones in the cemetery that’s attached to the church were Peggy’s daughter was baptized and did I want them to take a look at any records the church had? And that’s where we found it.”  
  
Luis pulls out a photocopy and lays it in the middle of the table, “Peggy Carter’s marriage certificate.”  
  
Steve forces himself to keep a straight face as he says, “Wow, I guess your hard work paid off.” But then he stands up a little too quickly as he continues, “Sorry I can’t stick around or the rest of the story but I just remembered something I need to talk to Bruce about.”  
  
That night there’s a knock on his door and Bucky is standing there, with the photo in his hand.  
  
“It’s too bad you had to leave so quickly at lunch.”  
  
“Bucky, don’t,” Steve says in a warning tone of voice.  
  
“You missed the bio Luis had written out. He was a pretty interesting guy, even if he has the stupidest name ever.” Bucky puts the paper down on Steve’s dresser. “I mean, S. Grant Carter? That just drips ‘pretentious’.”  
  
For the second time that day Steve struggles to breath. Bucky just watches him.  
  
“Well, I guess I’ll need to make some adjustments to your packing list for the mission.” Bucky finally says and walks out of the room.  
  
Steve moves over to the dresser and picks up the paper, studying it; the formal scrollwork at the edge of the paper, the contrast between the printed gothic style text and the rounded cursive handwriting of the priest, the signatures of the witnesses - Anna and Edwin Jarvis.  
  
All the emotions that had come up on the trip to 1970 slammed back into him full force. Walking away from her was the hardest thing he ever had to do. But maybe he was only taking the first step towards her.


End file.
